Unwarranted Recriprocation
by thatweirdchicknextdoor
Summary: She wanted this to be over before she has the guts to send her heart over to be broken. Despite the Bee Gees' foreboding lyrics, he becomes impossible to resist. And he thinks she's just so darn cute. Drabble miniseries. Updates haphazardly but often (I promise). AU. Highschool.
1. Hinata is not in love

**When do I finish a story? I'd never think to do a NaruHina pairing, but in this last crap I tried to compile, I really liked Naruto's character, so I thought why not take that good thing I learned to do from the steaming pile of- ugh, and create a drabble series. It's gon' be real cute ya'll. **

**Let's update twice a week while we're at it. Drabbles can't be that hard. **

**Oh yes- it's a Highschool and AU fanfic. The two things every sophisticate fanfictioner hates. Whatever, it's a fun genre to write in, certainly the most relatable for those in fanfiction (most of the time). **

* * *

><p>As arithmetic became second nature to the shy spirit in fourth grade, she began looking out the window. Watching the clouds mold into whimsical forms. She colored them in her head, creating fairytales based on what she saw. Her murky grey eyes matched the clouds. The slow, ever-changing movement of the clouds transitioned into her identical gaze for an entire week.<p>

It symbolized change- a development.

Out the window, she decided, instead of looking up, she pointed her gaze down. She watched the boys gym class dart around playing soccer like crazed maniacs. It brought to her no interest, deciding to look back up to the heavens. Until a spot of messy gold locks sparked her interest.

For an agonizing year, she could never catch his name, leading her back into a depressed and obsessed reverie. It didn't help that her body shook with nerves and her words never came out right. Until fifth grade, when that bright gregarious boy was put into her class.

For a month, Hinata was happy. He acknowledged her, and that to her, was enough.

Until Naruto began his path of unreciprocated feelings for another: Her best friend. The pain wasn't jealousy she felt of Sakura, but rather empathy for Naruto. Oh, how she wished that he knew just how much they had in common.

Middle school happened and as everyone developed feelings and clicked like magnets, Hinata could never overcome her first love. As she expected him to walk into the door on the first day in his messy style, he never came. Rumors flooded the classroom, anticipating his arrival until Sasuke, his best friend, claimed that Naruto switched schools.

And he was right.

Sakura was quick to catch on, guilt encroached her heart for not better directing Naruto's affections to the gloomy Hinata. If he knew just how bright her smile could be, how perfect her skin was, and how dedicated this girl, this unique girl could be toward him, how wonderful would it have been to witness.

Come high school, completely dedicated to finishing her studies, diligent and still completely shy. Yet, never forgetting the mayor's son, lodged in the back of her mind, a familiar bright blond sat in front of her during tenth grade homeroom.

An arrow pierced straight into her heart again.

The first day of high school, that scraggily head appeared in her sight. In front of her. She felt dizzy, breathing halted. The nerves painfully wracked and clouded all her senses. She needed to do something. She needed to calm.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Here."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Here- do you mind if I go to the washroom?"

"Yes?" She said it with so much urgency that the professor couldn't deny her.

Hinata darted out.

The class was appalled. That was the first time anyone heard her speak other than Sakura. Such a simple phrase had everyone talking. For Sakura, she was concerned for her friend's sudden leaving. She knew why but another thought in her head, a rational one the least said otherwise- there'd be no way she was still in love with him.

Before letting her episode get to her, Hinata frantically checked every stall of the bathroom. When the coast was clear, she took a deep breath with a hand hovering over her heavy beating heart. In the mirror she let out a huge grin, her pale cheeks went rosy and let her arms straight up in the air.

"Yes!" she screamed, jumping up and down.

The only thing she could do was laugh the bubbling relief off and do a little happy dance, consisting of moving her legs up and down and shaking her entire body as she paced around the bathroom. It was a comical sight, and with luck being on her side that day, she was never caught.

Hinata jovially hummed to herself throughout the day. Sakura needed not to inquire and simply went along with it.

Hinata returned to that quiet depressive state quickly the next day. She realized suddenly that there would be no way Naruto would fall for her. Because she also realized that's what she wanted: him, all to herself. Not a measly friendship like they had in elementary.


	2. Desperate moves

**This will update Saturdays and Wednesdays? Here's a "bonus" drabble to add sustenance. This one's for the background. **

* * *

><p>Absence made the heart grow fonder he found. Although already taking large value in his friends, he found a deeper set affection for those once omnipresent in his early teen life when he came back.<p>

Rumors sprung up in middle school claiming he went to a private boarding school because of his behavior. Which was at times a bit surly but nothing a normal parent would be worried about. Kushina and Minato weren't worried at all regarding the child's behavior, but rather- the child's grandfather: Jiraya.

Jiraya divorced for the third time. The old man, freer than ever pulled a few stunts deemed sexual harassment, which he didn't take too seriously. "All for research" he said all the time. The rest of the family knew better, another offense and the man would find his ass in jail.

Initially, the plan to calm his perverted ways involved the very strongly opinioned Kushina with her very strong fist. Then, when the conversation sparked up during a family dinner, Naruto mentioned missing the old man.

"Naruto, do you think you'd like living with him?" Minato asked.

"Are you trying to kick me out or something? I'm twelve. I know there are some young people, like Sasuke's older brother living alone, but he left the house at sixteen… I can't even fry eggs properly and I like mom's ramen the best!"

Coincidentally, they were eating ramen for supper. Sly kid.

"We're not trying to kick you out silly! You'll be welcome to live with us until someone else who happens to be your lover is dependent on you and you're dependent on this person… Yeah…" Kushina hoped to have articulated that properly.

"Well, to answer Dad's question, yeah- I mean after that nasty divorce he's probably lonely."

"Well, how about we visit him for a while and you stay with him. It'll be an experience of a lifetime!"

"Honey!" Kushina interjected.

"This will be a good lesson for all of us!" He retorted with clenched teeth.

His parents made a few calls and next thing he knew, Naruto was in a small town, surrounded by swamps and mosquitos. In one hand, a suitcase filled with feminist literature and an agenda conspiring against Jiraya's viewpoints. Another hand, a bag full of clothes and necessities. Naruto and his parents walked to the gates of the eastern style mansion.

It was the first time in years Naruto saw his grandfather. It was unwelcome and unwarranted to see the old man crawl out in nothing but a thin silky kimono. His chest hair completely out and exposed to the world, Naruto was already regretting his decision.

Kushina and Minato gave their bewildered son the tightest hug imaginable. Apologetic, they knew their son's sacrifice would benefit everyone. They left, leaving the exhaust fumes of the engine behind.

"Naruto! Always follow the list!" Kushina screamed from her lungs in the passenger seat.

"I will mom!"

"What list, kiddo?" Jiraya ruffled the kid's hair.

"I can't show it to you now, mom said, but eventually, it will be a no-brainer. Her words, not mine."

Jiraya raised a brow. Naruto then pointed his thumb towards his own chest, "It'll be engraved in your heart so that you'll never have to read it."

Jiraya chuckled, "Let's go in and have some manly tea!"

The first thing Naruto noticed were the overwhelming amount of frog statues. Second, the posters of all the hot babes as grandpa would describe them. The posters would definitely need to be taken down. Naruto added that to the list.

_Kushina's Feminist Manifesto:_

_Jiraya, if you are reading this, know that I will get to you somehow. _

_Naruto, make sure you keep these values within you during these three years. Teach these values to your obstinate grandfather, and replace all his books with Virginia Wolfe I packed in your suitcase. If he reads it and likes it, recommend De Beauvoir and engross him with the literature I've packed in that suitcase. _

_Here are the values you __**must**__ always follow:_

_-There is no such thing as the weaker sex_

_-Treat everyone equally_

_-Do not ever cat call women_

_-Feminism benefits all genders_

_-No one deserves abuse_

_-Not all people want protection_

_-If you believe all of this and you consider yourself an Adonis and get frustrated over why women aren't fawning all over you, you are doing something wrong. _

_Here's some ways I believe will get your value-deprived grandfather to a decent human being status again: _

_-Get him to stop writing porn_

_-Get him to stop being a peeping tom_

_-Get him to read what I have given you_

_-Most importantly, spend quality time together_

In incomprehensible chicken scratch, Naruto's observational objective was added:

-_Get rid of those gross posters _

_Good luck and try to see this as an adventure. We'll visit every second weekend. _

Kushina taught her son well. And after "re-training" his grandfather, he knew he had to take some time for himself again to regain those lost years.


	3. Don't fall asleep in public

**Fluffy drabble is fluffy. I've decided to make the minimum updates twice a week. Meaning I'll post this as frequently as I want. But definite update on Wednesdays and Saturdays with surprises in between. (Personally I love that when it happens.) **

* * *

><p>The warm sunset signified summer was yet to be over. For Hinata, she felt her compelling read slowly lulling her to sleep. The soft grass cushioned her slipping figure, and her book landed softly on her face. It was too warm for school to have just started. It was far too relaxing a breeze to kick the sense of needing to go to university.<p>

Her worries dissipated for the time being. Her hormones halted for that glorious moment as all her thoughts and responsibilities were going down a drain. It was a picturesque image and so so so… beautiful.

She hummed an incomprehensible tune slowly drawling from her uncontrolled voice. A tune she heard Naruto hum and it stuck in her head.

She then felt a pressure on her arm, ignoring it. Then a voice she knew too well- painfully well.

"Hinata?"

She sat up, book falling to her lap. In front of her, Sasuke and Naruto, the two best friends. Their amused expressions clashed with her appalled one, and quickly her eyes lowered and her face went ten shades redder.

"H-Hi."

Naruto furrowed his brow, placing a hand on her shoulder to stabilize the wavering body.

"You okay?"

"U-Uh." Within a fraction of a second, she stood up, shaking off his gentle grip from her shoulder. "I was reading something rather boring… It was good seeing you two!" She ran off.

The two waved goodbye despite knowing she wouldn't acknowledge the gesture. Sasuke was left confused, and Naruto smiled. Then chuckled to himself. Making Sasuke question the sanity of his best friend.

"She was reading De Beauvoir."

"De what?" Sasuke interposed.

"Something even your brother would have trouble understanding. At eleven maybe."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Landing on her bed after a constant jog, Hinata finally recollected her thoughts. She massaged her tingling cheeks and slapped her numb shoulder.

"Get over him. Get over him. Get over him."

Konoha was too small a town to get over the mayor's son.

* * *

><p><strong>Slow and steady goes the romance, remember they're only in tenth grade. <strong>


	4. Because Best friends are convenient

**Background schtuff.**

* * *

><p>"We need to talk." A frantic voice pulled Hinata out of her shoulder reverie.<p>

Sakura hauled Hinata out of the cafeteria by the wrist. Hinata was still in her head, aimlessly cycling in daydreams that depressed her every time she morphed back into reality. The popular Sakura was too out of character, and everyone noticed.

"Hinata!" Sakura shrieked, making her friend jump.

Hinata took a moment to recollect herself, "What is it Sakura?"

Sakura tried to let her words come out, but it was as if she had a frog stuck. A pained look reached her face, and she blushed. Hinata was stunned by her friend's unexpected expression. Sakura normally put on such a tough front.

"I think I'm in love." She finally breathed out.

Hinata escorted the two outside after standing still in silence within the forsaken halls of lunchtime.

"Who?" Sakura hated the opposite sex with a passion, she kept a front very difficult to decipher when it came to who she preferred. Even so, the boys found her hatred endearing. The opposite sex loved her.

"Sasuke."

"But you hate him the most. You said it yourself. Many times." Hinata's facial expression showed confusion in a funny way that only Sakura could witness. "You hate how he turns down everybody, how he wasn't as sophisticated as his brother, and his haughty privileged boy attitude."

"While all that is true, but-" She sighed, blushing as she rambled out her secret, "Like you liked Naruto, I liked Sasuke. When I first found I liked him, he liked you and Naruto liked me. I didn't like Sasuke for liking you. So yeah. The situation got screwed up completely."

"But that was elementary school! Sasuke only liked me for a week."

"Yeah, but I still didn't like the idea of his dirty hands laid on the pure spirit that is you."

"We were eight."

Sakura nodded.

"Which would make sense anyways because you thought boys had cooties... But you were willing to catch them… You naughty girl!" Hinata raised her voice in a teasing crescendo.

"Hinata!" Sakura playfully pushed the dark haired girl and cackled. The two burst out laughing.

"You should go for him! And then you… you…" Hinata paused, slapping her flushing cheeks.

"I could set you up?" Sakura finished the thought, making Hinata nod fervently and laugh a bit, trying to shake off her nerves. "But you know one thing Hinata?"

"What?"

"If you slap your cheeks to stop the blushing, they'll only swell more." Sakura said haughtily. Hinata palmed her heated face in shame.


	5. Not on Drugs: part one

**Start of a favorite sub-plot line? Yes. No. Maybe so. **

**Thanks to those who are reviewing, favoriting, and supporting this rather unfamiliar drabble journey. **

* * *

><p>Sundays were Hinata's appointed errand days. She would gather the groceries, hand out apology letters to every person her acrid cousin insulted, and finish off the day by taking a walk on the bridge over the calmest river in Konoha.<p>

Minato knew that people rarely went down the streets at night. Maybe if he drove slowly, he might be able to avoid that one insipid journalist that followed him around like a puppy. Except someone wanting to extort restricted information from him wasn't cute.

As soon as he could, he made a sharp left turn to deter the journalist following him. It appeared to have worked, for he had no one on his tail and on his front, a stack of empty milk crate neatly put together were demolished of it proper structure. However, he continued his rather illegal adventure, realizing these paths were rarely taken.

He was crossing the narrowest bridge in Konoha, unsure if it could handle the weight of a small car. In fact, cars were forbidden to even cross these roads. He was going walking speed anyways. Wasting gas, avoiding trouble- was it all really worth it?

He wanted to be home now, he imagined his wife in bed waiting for him. The very thought was enough to force him to sleep. He put the car in park, midway on the bridge, and laid back for a bit, dreaming of his sweet Kushina.

Meanwhile, Hinata balanced herself on the railing as a move to avoid being impaled by a slow moving vehicle. The driver appeared before her, asleep. She was completely thrown of balance- figuratively and literally, about to fall in the water upon the realization that it was Mayor Namikaze.

What could she do? Cringing in anxiety, she decided to squeeze into the little space between the car and the railing and knock on the window.

Minato jumped awake. He saw what he could only describe as a frowning moon spirit, bright gray eyes, a flawless pale face, and hair as dark as a starless sky.

"Tsukuyomi?" He muttered. He rolled down the window praying that she couldn't hear his prayers. "Oh dear Tsukuyomi! I know I've done wrong but please try to forgive me!"

"T-Tsukuyomi? …A-Are you on drugs Mr. Mayor?" It was clear to her that he was under a lot more distress than she was. This put her to some ease.

"Ah shit, you're a citizen." He said with a smile, cringing. It was shocking to hear the man with the squeaky clean image swear like that. She forgave him however for that little slip.

"There's a main road just around the corner if you wanna get back on track." Hinata pointed over to the end of the road.

"Oh! Thank you!" He prayed that this situation wouldn't spread to the ears and gossip of the masses.

Yeah, Hinata didn't even want to ask questions. She couldn't really process what had happened anyway.

As Minato drove away, watching the fairy-like creature in his rear view mirror, he realized there's no way she could be a citizen.

"Shit. I just swore in front of the Moon God… ess?"


	6. Not on Drugs: Part Deux

"Honey! I called you over and over again but you never answered…" Kushina spun around Minato, undressing him from his outerwear. There was no scent of perfume other than the cologne she bought him for his birthday. As she undressed him, he felt rather still, like he caught rigor mortis. "Honey, you seem out of it."

It only occurred to her that now he didn't respond verbally to any of her words. Then she had a look at his- still beautiful face. Dread was the only word to describe it.

"T-Tsukuyomi."

"What?"

"I think he's talking about the Shinto god, mom." Naruto suddenly popped up, initially to greet his dad from what seemed to be a rather excruciating day at work. However, he realized there was a much, much deeper problem.

"Can you explain honey?" Kushina gently held his arm whilst speaking slowly and loud to ensure proper understanding.

"I saw Tsukuyomi."

"Dad, are you high?"

"I'm serious! There was this apparition on that really narrow bridge asking me why I was driving on the bridge. Its face was as pale as the moon, with eyes gray like the craters and hair dark like the night's sky. It took form of this otherworldly lithe female figure."

Kushina furrowed her brows, "Why were you driving on that bridge? And Tsukuyomi is a male god anyways."

"No, Tsukuyomi is a she, a definite she. I saw it with my own two eyes."

Minato had a really stressful day.

"Ni-ce." Naruto laughed and pat his father's shoulder, his dad definitely took some sort of drug. "Did you have any strange candy today? Kinda chalky in texture? Or someone asked you to lick their stamp?"

"I'm going to bed." Minato grumbled, hoping to never experience that again.

Naruto snorted, that description kind of fit Hinata. When she felt like she wasn't noticed by anyone, the very least. That was when she was kind of entrancing to watch. Pale. Dark hair. Gray eyes. But the very thought that the timid creature could have the ability to make his father crap his pants was really fucking amusing. Could have been another one of her relatives, but her little sister Hanabi was too sardonic in nature to sprout godlike grace from her being. Her cousin Neji could easily be mistaken for a girl. That thought was even more amusing.

Then again, weren't the Hyuuga females sheltered anyways? The main family was strict, no way would they let their daughter go out at a time like this.


	7. Not withdrawal

**Don't be like me and promise to update every week twice upon losing all your data. I think I'll be back on the regular schedule. maybe. **

* * *

><p>"Last week, as you all know, you signed the permission waivers to go visit the city council headquarters. And today is the day we ride the buses to visit those depraved of their youth!" For once, Professor Guy made a decent joke, earning a laugh from all the students. However, he didn't see it as a joke, "Why are you laughing? These people are suffering! Making their six figure salaries in a dull gray office and hating the world because…" He stopped there after meeting the bored gaze of Naruto.<p>

"I apologize for what I just said Naruto."

"What?" He sniffled, seeming to snap out of a drawl. The class shared a laugh, Hinata even smiled a bit.

"Why do we need to go on this stupid trip? What does this have to do with studying languages? We can just ask Naruto about what goes on in the office anyway…" The hoarse monotone of the once napping Shikamaru critiqued.

"We'll see the proficiency of their ability to speak, that's what we'll study."

"I call bullshit." Shikamaru mumbled, the curse evaded Guy's ear by maybe a few dissipating wavelengths.

The bus ride was eerily quiet, as Hinata and Sakura sat together, the quiet one was itching to tell Sakura the hilarious encounter she had with the mayor of the town. However that, she deemed it inappropriate seeing as they were about to visit him. This led to an unbearable silence that Sakura herself had trouble tolerating.

"Hinata." Sakura whispered in desperation, her gaze trying to break from Sasuke's head.

"Hmm?" Hinata replied.

"You seem antsy."

"So do you." Hinata watched Sakura's twitching green eyes, sympathizing with her little-big obsession.

To be honest, Hinata wasn't too sure whether she'd be making this trip out alive. She already imagined Mayor Minato's reaction upon seeing each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to work. Next update: Saturday. (Someone kick me rn)<strong>


	8. Losing oneself in a huff and a puff

**Drabbles are fun. Drabbles are life. LOOK, I'M UPDATING. I can barely write full chapters anymore. Also the amount of reviews and favorites that suddenly happened are mind boggling. This is the most response from others I've ever had. **

* * *

><p>The first thing you'd notice upon taking foot in the city council building was the overwhelming amount of statues and paintings of animals. Pigs, dogs, frogs, snakes, cats, monkeys, and slugs? Normally, the temple style of the building would suit the animal tenants, but it seemed much too overwhelming. Hinata swore to have caught a tiny pig scamper about.<p>

The tour guide, a middle aged man with a mask covering two thirds of his face met the group of snooty teens at the entrance with torpor in his gait. Naruto and Sasuke greeted him like they were old pals.

"Hey!" Sakura nudged Hinata's arm, "The tour guide was my elementary teacher in sixth grade!" Although going to the same school as children, in sixth grade the two best friends were separated by classes.

"Didn't he get fired?"

"Yeah! A student found his porn stash in his desk."

"Ew."

"Yeah. Well, every man has his flaws, I guess I should go and say hi."

"Congratulate him on finding a job after facing slim chances!" Hinata whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Ha! Totally!" Sakura scurried through the crowd.

Sakura left Hinata who was accustomed to trailing groups in field trips. Kakashi, that's what the tour guide called himself, showed the teens the library where all the property records were kept. Suddenly, a mass of what seemed to be a mix of lobbyists and protestors flooded the hallways they were touring. A stampede of people chattered on and on, the students bewildered couldn't get a word of Kakashi's already muffled voice.

"Now it's important we don't get stomped on. Do not make eye contact with any of them. They have persuasive magic in their gazes. Trust me, it is not the time to protest against the renaming of the town statue. Adding an article to "Leaf" is not a big deal!" Kakashi panicked, attempted to gain height by standing on a statue of a teacup pig. It didn't help.

Nobody thought he was serious. Nobody could hear him.

A couple holding hands stormed through the halls and tiny frail Hinata got clotheslined in between the linked arms, stumbling to the floor in a panic. As she got up, she found herself caught in the waves. Poor thing didn't see it coming.

* * *

><p><strong>But we did. <strong>


	9. Plans (Ruined!)

**I'm updating this thing again. I have things written. Things are coming along. **

* * *

><p>Hinata didn't bother with attempting to recollect herself into the group. Her home was a fifteen-minute walk away if the worst were to happen. She was glad to have this class scheduled last in her school day.<p>

The main reason she didn't bother was because she didn't know her way out. She found a washroom instead and hoped for a member of the council to enter instead. Her plan, albeit complicated for the socially inept went a bit like this:

1. Complement hair

2. Ask for a way out

Actually, it seemed to be a whole lot simpler than she had expected. After ten minutes of waiting, the absence of other human beings entering deterred her from the initial plan. So she formed another plan:

_Run (walk) like hell._

She opened the door carefully, hearing the chattering of the protestors now still like the waters of a pond. They crowded a doorway and Hinata hoped to creep out the other way, taking into consideration Kakashi's advice to avoid the gazes.

"Hey pretty lady!" A voice called.

Hinata jumped, her skin crawled with goosebumps.

"No…" She murmured. She heard about the strange things men do in crowds. Especially angry energetic crowds... Groping...

Upon realising how badly the joke turned out, Naruto pulled his act together, "Hinata I'm kidding!" She turned around gasping. As if the miniature heart attack hadn't been enough.

"Naruto… Are you lost as well?"

"Nah, I know this place like the back of my hand, Guy told me to find you." Naruto smiled. Hinata frowned, she didn't want to go back. Her plans unfurled and squandered. She wanted to go home, this place was probably the most inappropriate to get comfortable with Naruto anyway. Not only that, the protestors could probably take him hostage if any of them were crazy enough.

Naruto saw the disappointment in her expression, he got closer and softly said, "Do you want to go back?"

The Hinata revelled in a little dream. She was close to becoming a puddle of jelly. Her cheeks went three shades redder than Hell.

If that made any sense.

"Umm… No, I'd rather-"

"Naruto! Don't let yourself be seduced by the Goddess!" Suddenly a flash of bright yellow stood between the two.

The moment was completely ruined.

Was Minato completely sane?

* * *

><p><strong>Dads tend to be giant cockblocks. Perhaps you guys have embarrassing Dad stories. I know I do. If ya'll want to share them, that would be great (for future drabbles because ideas are runnin' dry). <strong>

**Next update: Soon, I have three already written out. **


	10. IT'S 'LEAF' NOT 'THE LEAF'

**Updating is pretty addicting when you have so much to churn out**

* * *

><p>"Dad. Calm down. She's human." Naruto said this drastically, trying to imprint it in his father's brain.<p>

Hinata couldn't comprehend what exactly was going on. Shouldn't the lobbyists and protestors notice him? Was it he they were looking for?

"Um…" Hinata began, "Aren't they looking for you?"

Minato shrugged, "Probably." He stared into her gray eyes and she trembled a bit in response. "Maybe I'm mistaken…" He mumbled. Perhaps she was human, there were signs of pores, but he couldn't really decipher. Perhaps that's what 'farsighted' meant when he last visited the optometrist.

"Dad's probably one of the most evasive people you'll ever meet. He borders the line of corruption!" Naruto teased.

"Naruto. Shush." He hushed his son in attempts to shirk the calamity.

"Hey, your son is right!" A booming lady tenor came into the conversation, faced by a tall woman donning large brimmed sunglasses and a sun hat. If it were a degree lower in temperature outside, there would be plenty of questions.

"Granny!" The blond lady frowned.

"Call me Tsunade, I'm not that old." She snapped, removing her sunglasses in a threatful fashion. She placed them back on her head after the quick movements of removing them upon realizing the huge amount of people surrounding Minato's office. She tried to hold back a smile and laughter and instead tried to usher Mayor and son and ethereal girl away from the crowd.

The people surrounded what Hinata deciphered from the lettering of the door to be 'Mayor's Office'. She took a quick glimpse at Minato once more, why wasn't he assuming responsibility?

"If anything, your son was probably seducing this beautiful girl." Tsunade laughed, Minato frowned.

"You heard that all?" Minato slapped his forehead. He felt like an idiot. Not very mayor-like. Perhaps that reporter put some sort of drug in his coffee with chronic effects. Perhaps he needed a check up after avoiding the doctor's office since he was about Naruto's age.

"Of course, and although young, Naruto, I'm surprised you chose such a sophisticated girl." She scanned Hinata up and down. The teenage girl felt every part of her twitch under the discerning gaze of the legendary Tsunade.

"Woah Granny, Hinata and I are friends, way out of line." Hinata nodded fervently.

"It's gonna be more than that. I feel it in my bones, child."

"Wanna bet on that?"

"Naruto, stop, you don't want to create any bad omens." Minato interrupted, "Anyhow... What's with all the protesters?" Minato asked Tsunade, dumbfounded.

"Wait, I thought you knew Mister Mayor." Hinata interjected.

Minato shook his head.

"Well actually…" Tsunade giggled sheepishly, "I may have accidentally approved a bill to rename the statue… All it really is… Is adding an article in front of 'leaf'."

"Just admit you're an alcoholic already, granny." Naruto mumbled loud enough for Tsunade to hear, she balled her fists, "Man... And I thought Kakashi was joking!"

Tsunade decided to let Naruto's little remark slide, "Yeah, people are preeeetty anal here regarding the preservation of culture. The old people just won't let go of the rope."

"You were the one to upgrade the hospitals so drastically years ago." Minato countered.

"I didn't expect these kind of results!" She sighed, adjusting her hat.

"But Miss Senju, are you not in charge of the health care here? Not the culture?" Hinata asked. If this was a school trip, she might as well have asked a few questions.

There was a pregnant silence, "It's a long story."

"Long story? You won the position in a game of cards. '_The only thing you've ever won,'_ you'd reminisce." Minato commented.

Amongst their bickering, Naruto and Hinata shared a glance questioning their livelihoods and abilities. Naruto grinned, and she smiled back, bringing her head down. Let's put into perspective that Hinata kept flushed throughout the entire encounter.

"Hey Minato." Tsunade stopped her lively pace, "Lend me your ear." Stupefied, he nodded and their heads came close.

"Aren't they a lovely pair?" Minato glanced over to his son and the young temptress, he frowned. Tsunade had too many frivolous ideas.

"Everyone! There she is!" A protester called.

"Oh shit!" Tsunade muttered under her breath separated from the group, "I'll talk to you later, Minato!"

Minato waved goodbye, he had a neutral smile on his face. That smile hid plenty of emotions. Emotions we'd never find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Next update: Tomorrow<strong>


	11. Beegees are the foreboding sign

**Those reviewing are AWESOME. Anyhow, if you're wondering why Minato's reaction last chapter wasn't as flamboyant as one might expect is because anymore hysterics and he'd be WAY out of character (As if he wasn't already). There are little plot veins happening as well, and the romance will be slow and steady. Ensue hilarity and values. **

* * *

><p>Seventies music played on the radio, a familiar tune Hinata heard numerous times. It was slow and melodic. The harmonic voices seemed to have a tragic air about them. Nevertheless, she chose to enjoy the tune. Her steps swayed and her movements synced in. She hummed it. She let it all in.<p>

"How can you men-" She stopped dead in her tracks.

"How _can_ you mend a broken heart?" She mumbled. She started having a frenzy of anxious thoughts, dropping the knife she was using to prepare salad.

"What's with the sappy music?"

She picked up the knife again, tenuously chopping the head of lettuce. She gritted her teeth, and under Neji's keen eye, she seemed to be distraught with her furrowed brow, "Everything's going to fall apart…"

Neji had a feeling that this was going to get interesting, Hinata had yet to acknowledge his presence.

"What if he's just teasing me… Oh… What will I do? This will take years off my life! With this anxiety the clock's ticking fast enough!" Hinata held her head, a pained expression consumed her pretty features.

Neji had enough of the frantic mumbling, "Hinata!"

"EEP!" This time she threw the knife, thankfully backwards, where no life was standing. However, it did scratch a tile, and her father was keen on having immaculate floors.

"Neji, how long have you been standing there?" She picked up the knife, rubbing the scratch but it did nothing for her plight.

"'Everything's going to fall apart…'" He mimicked her. She grimaced, "What's going through your otherwise chaste heart? Who's teasing you?"

"Just my professor, I might do horribly on a project because the professor seems to have acquired a dislike towards me." She started chopping the lettuce head like a butcher would cleave a cow's thigh.

"Explain the old love songs."

"It just came on." But the proceeding song happened to be that stupid Eric Carmen song, which once again, wasn't helping with her plight. "It's just a radio station, you can change it if you want. It's better to question why your look is mimicking Tarzan's. Neji, go put on a shirt, you'll scare Hanabi with the lack of whatever is going on." She pointed to his bare stomach.

"Hinata, these are abdominal muscles, and they're quite toned." Neji scoffed, "What happened to my polite cousin with stutters in her every word? Now she's got a snake's tongue."

"What happened to the elder cousin who promised to protect me from every apparent danger? Now he hangs about the house looking like Tarzan who lost his wild side and fails miserably at re-attaining the king of the jungle status." It was her turn to scoff, "You pose a danger just with that nudity nowadays."

"Enough with the Tarzan comparison, why are you being so defensive? What's up with you? Have you perhaps… Fallen in love?"

"Yes, with all the assignments I have to finish."

Neji closed his eyes and took a while to open them, giving her a sardonic glare by the end, "You're fifteen, it's normal. As your older cousin I would be happy to help you with any of your ordeals. Romantic or not."

"I'm not in love."

"You come back from school all sighy and flushed."

"Social anxiety."

"You smile when no one's around."

"That's because you're around observing me."

A brief silence.

"You win this one."

She sighed, "For once."

After eating lettuce in a bowl, Hinata rested in her bed. Her laptop stared at her with a seductive glare.

"Maybe Yahoo could help…" She crawled out of her blankets, shivering from the sudden change of temperature and brought the computer to her lap.

"'How… do you know if your crush likes you…'" She mumbled. She typed slowly, wondering if she worded it properly. One typo, and the searches could go very awry. There was nothing, some of the stories were quite relatable, but the advice didn't pertain to her.

She sighed, nearing the brink of calling the online adventure a failure. Before that she searched up one more thing.

_How can you mend a broken heart?_

Oh, and:

_How to fix scratched tile..._

* * *

><p><strong>I say I'll update, but the next day is the next week. I'm slow on the romance and updating, and believe it or not, I'm like five drabbles ahead of updating but I just forget. <strong>

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	12. Deep thoughts with juiceboxes

**Because high school is raunchy, and boys will be boys. An extra for today. Language is a bit cruel... **

* * *

><p>"Sakura, do you know you can actually die of a broken heart?" It was lunchtime, and after a grueling science course, the two friends went on a deeply philosophical discussion.<p>

"I would assume you could, like you could have so much pent up stress that your body just gives up." Sakura sipped on her juicebox, "That's so tragic and somewhat beautiful… A beautiful way to die."

"A death of longing and hope… That is beautiful I suppose…" The two paused for a moment, eavesdropping on the conversation behind them.

"Yo Kiba!"

"What Choji?"

"Some people die from having sex!"

"That's a fucking great way to die!"

"YEAH!" One of them screamed.

The rest of the guys cheered and clapped at the table, wishing each other the best of luck in death.

"Well…" Sakura drawled, "I can't deny that it wouldn't be one of the worst ways."

Hinata pondered, "Um… But what about your partner?"

Sakura grimaced, "Position?"

They gave each other a lost look and then decided to climb out of the hole they dug themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, happy 2015 everyone! <strong>


End file.
